godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
King Kong
: "Yeah. That's Kong. King Kong, the Eighth Wonder of the World. He's king around here. He's God to these people." King Kong (キングコング, Kingu Kongu), often called Kong for short, is the Eighth Wonder of the World and a giant ape, one of the last members of his species (Megaprimatus Kong). They are native to Skull Island. He is also a rival-turned-ally/friend of Godzilla's. He first appeared in the Season 1 episode "Blast from the Past: The Eighth Wonder of the World", appearing to once again help Godzilla when two enemy monsters came to Skull Island. After the fight, Kong managed to get him and his family to Monster Island, where Kong currently resides. History Early Life "This is his home, we're just guests here. Kong's one of the last of his kind, but he's still fighting." Not a lot is known about Kong's life before he encountered Godzilla. However, he has lived on Skull Island all his life, living among many other over-sized animals such as snakes, other reptiles, giants bugs, large mammals, pterosaurs and even dinosaurs. He also lived with many others of his kind as well. However, as his species had then started to dwindle, Kong became one of the last members of his giant prehistoric ape species. Along the way, he found that a female species of his remained and the two mated and had two children, Kiko and Kong Junior. While living with his family, King Kong was the primal king of his mysterious, but highly dangerous, Skull Island and one of the last remaining creatures of his rare species living on the tropical island of Skull. Kong was the master of his island known as Skull Island and a beast of legend. Most of his fellow Skull Island creatures viewed him as a God. He was their protector, and in return for his protection, the creatures would allow Kong to visit their home and let their champion not only travel with them but let him eat berries and bamboo trees around their environment. His fellow Islanders worshipped him as their God while the outside world believed he was all but a myth. Godzilla: The King of the Monsters The Series Blast from the Past: Eighth Wonder of the World Godzilla makes his way to Skull Island and he and Kong come face to face with each other for the first time since their last encounter 13 years ago. More later... Personality : "Kong's a pretty good king. Keeps to himself, mostly." Kong is shown to be extremely fierce and brutal when angered, hurling trees at the oncoming helicopters and smashing them together. Despite this, he has a relatively kind and peaceful side, helping out a Sker Buffalo after it was trapped under the wreckage of a helicopter, befriending some of the Monster Island residents, and sparing Godzilla and Gorosaurus. This was to the extent that he even went to save one of the Mother Larva when he fell into the river during his battle with the Skull Devil. Kong also demonstrates remarkable intelligence, such as when he attacked the Skull Devil using a tree trunk as a staff and tearing the propeller off an abandoned ship to use as a melee weapon. Kong is also portrayed as a tragic and sympathetic monster. Kong lives something of a solitary and difficult existence, constantly being attacked by the vicious giant creatures that live on his island. Kong rarely attacks unless provoked, and is capable of causing mass destruction due to his size and strength, which causes human beings to fear and attack him. Kong is shown to be at least partly carnivorous, feeding on animals such as a Mire Squid that he killed. Kong seems to show a great deal of loneliness, as a result to him losing his parents to the Skullcrawlers at a very young age as well as being the one of the very last of his kind. One of the cave paintings depicts him crouching and mourning over the remains of his deceased parents. Kong shows immense hatred for the Skullcrawlers as well, becoming very aggressive while encountering them, as this hatred was caused by the Skullcrawlers killing his parents when he was a newborn. Kong demonstrates at least semi-sapience in all of his film appearances. He frequently utilizes environmental objects while fighting, and learns over the course of a battle. Physical Appearance Kong is essentially an enormous gorilla, standing almost 300 feet tall, with orange-brown fur, a small crown, a huge brow, an exaggerated muzzle, and a wide-eyed roar. The concept of Kong walking upright like a human was a design choice intended to give off the impression that it was its own species. His stance, while upright, shows how his arms are longer than his legs, proportion wise, given him an unnatural appearance compared to a human, providing him with a distinctive silhouette. Kong's upright stature is an intentional departure from the traditional, hunched-over posture of apes, as "it made him feel more like a god" as opposed to merely a big animal, and give people the visceral response of looking at a god. Another big part of the design was instilling a sense of divisiveness in the audience, where some see Kong as a threat, others a savior, and some a God. Powers/Weapons/Abilities King Kong is a extremely capable melee combatant, using his large arms, powerful muscles, huge feet and legs, and mighty fists to strike fear in foes such as the Gorosaurus, Oodako, Sea Serpents, Godzilla and even SkullCrawlers. Kong also cannot be harmed by electrical currents, and instead, feeds on their power in order to revitalize or awaken him from a state of unconsciousness. He can also use those same electrical currents (whether they are man-made or natural) to allow him to release surges of electricity from his hands, a powerful tool against Godzilla. In addition, if he roars loud enough, Kong goes into what's called "fury mode", which allows him to move faster than he usually would and everything else around him slows down, thus allowing him to deliver devastating attacks to his enemies, hence he grows stronger in fury mode. Relationships *King and Lady Kong (Mates/Husband and Wife) *Kong and Kong Junior (Father and Son) *Kong and Kiko (Father and Daughter) *Kong and Godzilla (Rivals-turned-Allies/Friends) *Kong and Gorosaurus (Mortal Enemies) Gallery 800px-Sfxkong.jpg 17.jpg Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Toho monsters Category:Legendary Monsters Category:Universal Monsters Category:Monsters living on Skull Island Category:Primates Category:1930s debuts Category:Public Domain Kaiju Category:Mammals Category:Electric Kaiju